Stranger With My Face
by Aquarius101
Summary: When Kagome moves to Japan with her family, she finds out she has a long lost twin named Kikyo. Trying to find out more, Kikyo's ex, Inuyasha, comes to her aid. When Kikyo shows up, is she there to rejoice with Kagome.... or is something else she's after?
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

Chapter One: Moving In

Kagome gasped at the sight of her new house. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Mom…., it's…beautiful. It looks just like a castle illustrated from a fairy tale." Her father chuckled and grabbed his seventeen year old daughter into a tight hug.

"So I take it you're going to forgive me for taking you from the Big Apple, right?"

"Not just yet, dad." Kagome smiled and broke free from her dad's grip, running to her new home that sat on the beach with an ocean view. Her father chuckled once again, rejoining his wife who shared his smile. With an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

Smiling at the couple who stayed like that for a moment, Kagome sighed above from the balcony. _'I wish Kouga and I could be together like that again.' _Her blue eyes scattered to the scene of her little brother making a fool of himself chasing their cat, Buyo. Little Souta was only seven years old. She watched how he sprinted across the hot bright yellow sand barefoot after their cat who ran with great speed.

_'Someday he will be such a handsome boy with all the girls chasing him like how he's chasing Buyo… Kouga .' _The cat whom explored the outside of their new home seemed to be happy that they have left their old apartment. Laughing at Souta who had just stumbled upon himself, she laughed harder at the glare that came her way and quickly looked away.

"You could be free to help any time you know."

"Yeah I know."

Souta grunted as he helped himself up and Kagome decided to come down from the balcony of her new room to help her little brother. Running down the stairs and almost through the door, the pet food Buyo liked so much caught her eye. Grabbing the bag, she made her way out the door.

"Now watch and learn little brother," she said settling on the yellow sand. "Humph," was all the reply she received and began to work always stealing a glance or two from the boy with his hands crossed and looking the other way.

"Here Buyo, Buyo, come here my little kitten… I've got some yummy…. umm…cat food." Kagome didn't really know what the food Buyo ate was made of and by the looks of it Souta didn't know either.

"You really think Buyo is going to buy that, you don't even know what exactly that is anyhow." It didn't matter anyways because Buyo came running into her arms that carried the bag. Souta's eyes widen for a moment, but then returned back to normal with a quiet response to the action.

"I thought of that before you even came, but I didn't think it will work."

"Sure you did…" Kagome replied with a smile then stood up. Ruffling his hair a bit, he smiled and took the cat and his sister's hand in the other. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Let's see what mom and dad are up to."

"Yeah."

With that they ran back into their new home together.

* * *

The moving van came days ago so they're house was already packed with brand new furniture they brought a month ago. Sure enough there was their mother and father laying down on the red velvet love seat in the living room with their mother stretching her back with her arms around their father's neck who was on top of her lip locking. 

"Eww….." Souta shouted.

"Get a room," Kagome screeched.

It was so much fun to see their father lifting his tomato painted face. Kagome moved closer to see her mother's reaction only to find her mother's blue cotton shirt more than half unbuttoned revealing a black bra. Before they can come any closer their father threw a red velvet pillow that matched his wife and his face signaling his kids who wore wide grins not to come any closer.

Kagome and Souta ran out, but snuck behind the wall that separated the entrance and living room. After a few moments that seemed like forever to them, they slowly poked they're heads out knowing by now their parents had to have forgotten about them. Squinting to see what they were doing, Kagome found that her mother was buttoning her shirt from bottom to top only five buttons away to the top which revealed the valley of her breasts. Their father quickly grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist letting her back face his chest. He then moved the blue cotton shirt over to leave her bra strap in the way of his lips. Pulling the strap over he kissed her all the way from her shoulder to her earlobe .

"We'll celebrate tonight after the performance on the mainland." As a response to his husky voice, their mother put the strap in place and buttoned the rest of the shirt leaving the first two open. Turning around her seductive whisper filled the room.

"After the kids are asleep we'll sneak out to the west wing"

"I like the way you think"

She finished buttoning her shirt and took her husband's hand in hers. Smiling they began to walk out, freaking out both Souta and Kagome whom both ran to the kitchen. Quickly pulling out two cups of ramen, she turned on the stove, put the water in the pot, and threw the ramen in, trying to act normal.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Souta said casually.

" So you guys had fun," Kagome replied with an innocence smile.

Noticing their blushes, Souta snorted. "You'll never see me do something so gross."

"We'll see when you get older," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Oh you mean that's what you and Kouga _used_ to do?!……… Ewww…. gross." His scrunched up as if he was sucking on a sour lime and then shuddered.

Before anyone could say anything , Kagome stomped out of the kitchen slightly pushing her dad on the way out. Sighing, her mom put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, Ikki… she'll get over it soon."

"I hope you're right, Ringo."

_'I miss them all… Sango and…. Kouga.'  
_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha found himself covered with sand. He looked around seeing all the pretty girls in bikinis and sighed thinking of Kikyo. He missed her vanilla scent and the way how her beautiful chocolate eyes used to look up to him with love. 

"You have to get over her, Inuyasha."

"Shut up will you," he growled.

He turned himself over to see Miroku looking down at him with pity. "I don't need your stinking pity or your stupid advice on how to get a girl. I have a girlfriend and her name is Kikyo."

"Correction, I believe the keyword is _had_ a girlfriend. Inuyasha she moved and its not like she had a choice, ….besides she was sort of bitchy.

Sighing he knew this was true. Kikyo's mother died a month ago and no one else would take her in. _'I was the only one Kikyo truly had .'_

"You don't understand. She's been though so much."

Miroku snorted. "You had never been one for being sympathetic or even sensitive towards others.

Sighing he slowly began to spill Kikyo's story to Miroku whom didn't like her guts one bits

" Kikyo's mother, a beautiful human, was in an arrange marriage with a wealthy demon. Although the demon was deeply in love with her, she didn't feel the same way about him. One day she met another of her species ….and it was a male. Soon after they fell in love and then she got pregnant. Her husband, heartbroken, couldn't believe it. Influenced by others, both humans and demons, he forced her out, leaving him more broken, if possible. Kikyo's mother, however was secretively happy. Skipping along with the moons and the stars, she went to the father of her child only to find him with another woman."

Inuyasha remembered how Kikyo told him how her mother bashed out against the father of her child… and then she too started to cuss her father not knowing where he was or who was he. The cussing turned into sobbing as Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

( Italics would be Inuyasha speaking and the bold would be the other man.)

"You bastard, how could you" she screeched.

**"Could you give us some privacy…." **_that was all he said to the other woman whom left the scene completely confused and oblivious to it all._

_A moment of silence filled the air that laid between them. He finally broke the silence but couldn't even look at her in the eye._

**"Look, girls are like cities for me. I spend some time in one place and then move onto another exotic place.**

"I thought you loved me. What exactly did you feel for me?!" _There was another moment of silence that lingered in the air. _"Now you can't even answer or fucking look me in the eye!" _Her screams echoed onto the streets. She turned to leave with red puffy eyes filled with tears only to be stopped with his quiet response._

**" I don't believe in feelings or love." **_He still hasn't look her in the eye and she still had her back turned to him._

"Funny because I only believe in love. What do you believe in then?"

**"…. Needs. I simply believe in needs and fulfilling them."**

_With two drops fallings, she finally turned back to face him. _"Well congratulations. Thanks to your needs, your going to be a father!" _A slight gasp left his lips and he finally looked at her. His eyes scanned her body and then sticked on her lower abdominal. She still couldn't look at him. A few moments went by and their gazes finally met._

**"Well that's your problem" **_Although he didn't mean to, he said it regretfully and with sorrow. _**"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to commit or to have a child. I really am sorry." **_And with that he turned and left her to cry that night._

"Miroku…. that's only part of the story." Inuyasha knew there was so much more, more than what he probably knew

Miroku and Kikyo never got along for some reason and he never understood why Inuyasha was interested in her especially when thousands of girls were after him. _'But instead… he chose Kikyo…..'_

"She dealt with so many hardships even before she was born….. and so many after her birth." Those very words that Inuyasha said played over and over in his mind. He felt bad for her …. Hell he didn't even like her.

"We should get ready for the performance many people are going to be there tonight." He spoke briefly to Inuyasha but knew his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**Ok** **guys, this is my first fanfic so be nice guys! **

**Please, please review. Those who do will be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: April Fool's Flashback

**Oh yes, now I know some of you are wondering when Kagome finds out Kikyo is her twin sister, but you'll have to wait. I promise you it's going to be good!**

**There was also some confusion with a few readers who was cheating on whom. Well Kikyo's mother was cheating on her spouse, a wealthy yet loving demon, with a human man who used her as a sex buddy. She thought he really loved her, but he didn't. Really sad how some people use others like that isn't it?**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to those who review in the end. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this in the first chapter, but I don't own Inuyasha. Doesn't mean I don't wish I do!**

* * *

Chapter Two: April Fools Flashback 

Miroku was browsing the mall. He needed something to wear to the after party. The performance was going to be big this year. It was the first year Kikyo wasn't going to be in it. Preparations were still going on, but they desperately needed a female to fill in Kikyo's place for tomorrow night.

He knew Inuyasha would disapprove, but he was glad as hell Kikyo was gone. She just gave him the chills. Knowing she was somewhere near sent shivers down his back-- and not in a good way. Inuyasha's playa status was going down the drain leaving Miroku's to go up. Of course every guy wanted to de the #1 playa of the island, but Inuyasha used to be up there and it seemed more natural for him to be there … it just suited him more. As his best friend since birth, Miroku wanted nothing more than for him to be happy especially since both of their parents died in an accident. He now lived with his grandfather, Mushin while Inuyasha lived with his older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was cool and all, but he was Inuyasha's _half _brother. There always seemed a natural resentment in the air.

He never understood why Inuyasha fell in loved with Kikyo. He tried being friendly with her when he found out she was Inuyasha's girl, but as soon as Inu turned his back, they would have silent deadly battles, until he turned right back around oblivious to the whole thing. Kikyo hated Miroku's guts since day one. Inu has always been known for a dense one and he had been obviously dense when he met Kikyo. She was a cold heatless bitch. Miroku always had the suspicion she had been using Inuyasha. He never once saw her buy a gift for his man, Inu, who always in turn bought her the most expensive gift money could buy. Whenever he would ask Inu what did she give you, he always told Miroku she forgot it in her house. He never once looked him in the eye. _He's never been a good liar._

_

* * *

_

Now knowing some of Kikyo's story, Miroku couldn't help but to feel guilty. He had no idea about her past, how she was brought up or any of that stuff. _Hmm…. I wonder how far their relationship went. _Whenever he would walk in on them, they always looked intensely into each other's eyes, full of love, and enough to make you gag. _I don't think Inuyasha would sleep wit her, otherwise that dolt of a friend would of told me._ Inu always told him everything. Before Kikyo entered Inu's life, there was always thousands of girls chasing him every morning while he was on his motorcycle. Girls always trailed him wherever he went. He didn't even try to flirt and they would go crazy. Miroku couldn't help but to let go a chuckle. Even some of the guys were after him, especially Jakotsu. That dude was so freaking hilarious.

Although he was a playa and all, he still had a heart with morals, one which the guys was disgusted with and that made the girls even more crazed about him. Inu would never go farther than making out with a girl unless he absolutely sure she was the one, much to Jakotsu's disappointed. He was not the kind of guy to use a girl like that and then throw her aside. He didn't want them to have an 'accident' that they will have suffered throughout the rest of their lives. _He was always such a softie._ Miroku couldn't blame him. He was still a virgin himself. Of course any girl would have been happy to give herself up to him… Miroku couldn't help to smile. He remembered a little trick on our favorite hanyou that had spread around the island like a wildfire.

* * *

Two years ago on April Fool's Day, Miroku had assembled a group of girl's in his best friend's living room. Coming home from work, Inu was tired and all. Seeing Miroku there pointing into the living room, Inu gave a confused and innocent look in and shrieks and screams came out. They were so in love with him. One girl even fainted on his carpet. 

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Fuck… I'm so dead and I feel like shit right now. Looks like I have no choice.

Inuyasha dashed out of his manor using his hanyou speed. Within a half hour he managed to lose his crazed fans. Going back home, his hands ran his pockets, but he couldn't seem to find his keys. _Shit, I left them in there._ Trying to jump in the window that was six feet high, he saw Miroku lying on the couch with his feet up on the handles, watching TV. Inu began knocking on the window.

Miroku's P.OV.

Inu saw Miroku jerk up and knew he was scared as hell. Crap, he looked like he was going to piss his pants! "Open the door, you jackass!!"

Miroku's P.O.V.

Inuyasha started banging on the door. "Miroku, you motherfucker, open this door right now!!"

"Say you're sorry"

"Hey Inu, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Dude please tell me you're not turning gay. Listen open the door and we'll go down the mall tomorrow to find you a girl. If it's too late… well… there's always Jakotsu who thinks you're sexy."

"Oh hell no. Now you ODin. Does it look like I'm gay enough to be hooked up with him?"

"Well now that I think about it you have been showing signs for years… Miroku now's not the time to be secretive."

"Fuck you! You could make your bed out there for all I care."

With that he raised the volume to block the hanyou's insane laughter and resumed his position on the couch. Within five minutes Inuyasha got mad again.

"Open the damn door" Miroku couldn't hear him now.

_Shit, Shit, Shit! What am I going to do now? Oh kami what am I going to do now? _Looking up he saw the answer.

Inu started climbing, however, unknown to his knowledge, Old Lady Kaede was watching him from next door, through her window.

"What is ye doing?"

"Ye is trying to get in, what else does it look like? Now if ye don't mind, could you leave me the hell alone!" he growled in frustration.

"That's what I thought." "Hello police department? Yes, I'm calling to report a break in at my neighbor's house. Ok… yes… five minutes? Great, bye- bye now" the perky old woman turned back to look at Inuyasha who fell on the floor flat on his back.

"Fuck you, old hag!"

"Put your hands on your head! Anything you say or do will be used against you. You are being charged for harassing an elderly woman and making the attempt for breaking into a hardworking first class neighborhood."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He tried wrestling through the handcuffs but it was no use. The officers on the other hand were passing through hell trying to keep Inu still.

Someone at this point drove into the driveway and Inu began to smile like in the seventh episode when Myoga told Inu he believed he could win against Sesshomaru.

Miroku was flipping the channels, obviously very bored with his life, when someone entered the front door.

"Quick, turn to channel 7; you're not going to believe who's on TV!" Miroku began to smile.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thank kami, you're here, Sesshomaru." Sure enough there was Sesshomaru in the driveway carrying an armful of paper brown bags filled with grocery. Walking past the officers who were wrestling with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walked to his front door getting the keys out. A sweatdrop began to form behind Inuyasha's head (you know the animated ones). Opening the door and about to go in, Kaede welcomed him from out of her window.

"Good day Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good day to you too, Kaede- sama."

"Sorry from interrupting your very interesting conversation, but HELLO?"

"Oh yes, hello to you too little brother."

"Little brother?"

"Oh yes, Kaede- sama. Inuyasha here is my little brother."

"It was very nice meeting you…I think I hear the phone ringing. Good bye."

Sesshomaru went in very quickly and you could hear their laughter's coming from inside."

"You've taped it?"

"Yup." High-fiving, Miroku suddenly paled.

"What's wrong?"

"Look." With a trembling finger, Sesshomaru followed his gaze and their amber eyes clashed.

"Well it was nice working with you Sesshomaru-sama but it's getting late now and I have to go…… so bye."

Inuyasha pounced barely missing Miroku. Using this as an advantage, he dashed upstairs.

Left with no choice, Miroku jumped out of the balcony and into the pool. "Loser" he shouted and then ran home.

* * *

Miroku smiled. He found just the shirt he was looking for and went off to the cashier to pay. Of course he still had the tapes, but he was saving that for something special.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Kagome! I promise. Please review. **

**I'd also like to thank**

**Kouga's Archi**

**Katie Jane Parker**

**Samantha-Joy**

**Mistuko**

**cutestklutz**

**Ok, the rest of you know who you are. APPARENTLY my friends on fan fiction are very lazy to login or sign up for an account. However, I'd like to thank them as well.**


End file.
